chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang Bismarck
Wolfgang Ludwig Bismarck was a Swedish immigrant from Sweden and was of the Jewish faith, he is the main character of Bismarck's German Castle and his role is the immigrant who has hidden from Hitler, but had a child and had to protect his child from Hitler, which was successful, but protecting himself from Hitler and surviving World War 2, didn't succeed. Wolfgang was the father of Dragomir Bismarck, a member of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, and the victim of the last battles of World War 2. As Ancestry, Wolfgang is the Great Grandfather of Chawosaurian European Parliament President and Director, Jonathan Bismarck. Biography Wolfgang was born on June 20, 1891 in Sweden to a deeply religious and adoring mother and an alcoholic father who died of liver failure due to his drinking, Wolfgang, with two brothers, Rudolph and Ludwig, were treated like special children, they were raised under the Jewish faith in Sweden and during the time of European Imperialism, the Bismarcks, because of their Judaism, were sometimes discriminated against, but Jewish immigration to Sweden was growing greatly and had been well for them. Wolfgang's father was the owner of a shoe store, which inspired Wolfgang to come up with the restaurant called "Bismarck's", inspired by his father's shoe store title, "Bismarck's Shoes", Wolfgang had overworked in the store due to his father's drinking, and with little money his father made he spend on Alcohol, and when coming home, which not often, trouble always comes, and Wolfgang always gets beaten or be forced to work night shifts and when Wolfgang was 14 years old in 1905, his father finally died of liver failure, which Wolfgang was devastated and scared because his mother had to takeover the store, but still made little money and in 1906, the store closed down and they became poor, the food they found was given to them by churches, Wolfgang's mother moved her kids to an old motel that was available for people in poverty, they rented a small room with no bathroom, with money they made from Wolfgang's old job as a waiter at a beer bar, they spend the money on nothing but food, Wolfgang had been paid with 50 cents, Wolfgang never went to school at all, he was only homeschooled. Wolfgang wanted to take care of his mother, but his mother wanted Wolfgang and his two brothers to go without her because they were getting older, Wolfgang was allowed to go on his own by his mother by her own personal choice, eventhough Wolfgang was 15 years old, Wolfgang's mother already had something to survive her widowhood, Wolfgang helped his mother recovered her financial difficulties due to her widowhood and his mother found a job as a waitress, and Wolfgang's aunt, his father's sister, Cassandra Bismarck, who was a very wealthy woman, allowed his mom to stay with her and her Billionaire husband, Nicholas Lindqvist, Wolfgang stayed in poverty, wanting to create his own wealth, by dreaming to go to America and then open a business of selling Swedish foods. During World War 1, with Sweden as a neutral nation, not siding with neither the Allies nor the Central Powers, Wolfgang thought of enlisting to the army of the Russian Empire, eventhough Finland was still apart of Russia until 1917, he would go to Russian Finland to fight World War 1, he entered the Russian Army and fought the great war from 1914 to 1917 until Russia suffered their own problems in their nation, the Russian Revolution of 1917 struck the empire down and Russia was finally out of the war, which forced Wolfgang to flee back to Sweden in retreat because of his refusal to fight in the Russian Civil War, after World War 1 ended in 1918, Europe was in ruins and Wolfgang was poor as ever, never had a single job in his life until his immigration to Germany. Wolfgang moved to Germany to both support the Socialist Movement of Germany and move to the United States to fulfill his dreams to become a businessman, but that dream was blocked by Adolf Hitler coming to power, the Nazis passed Antisemitic Laws, which caused Wolfgang to hide in Neuschwanstein Castle, he had hidden there and encountered a group of Romani people who had also went to the castle to hide from Hitler, and Wolfgang encountered a beautiful romani girl, Florica, they had a romantic relationship, and got married and then had a child, Dragomir Bismarck, during World War 2, Wolfgang didn't want any part of being a father, he made a promise to Florica to protect her and Dragomir until World War 2 ends under Hitler's defeat, he made that promise in 1941 when the Nazis invaded the Soviet Union, during the years of 1943 to 1945, Wolfgang and Dragomir were becoming more close, eventhough Wolfgang always seemed to step out of his marriage to protect himself and his romani friends, accounting his secret liberal writings and letters, despite he had an extramarital affair from 1942 to 1945, Wolfgang had Christmas parties that always were a disaster, Wolfgang felt the pain of his mother's death in 1943, and felt betrayed by his brother, Ludwig, because he was in Sweden, packing his bags to go immigrate to the United States. Wolfgang felt haunted, writing too many letters drove him to realize as the war got worsen than he thought, he mourned the death of Florica and decides to take himself and Dragomir out of Germany, as saying goodbye to his romani friends, he left the castle, carried his son in his big coat, knowing that he could get hit by the destruction of the Allied Army who were attacking Germany from the Southern Border after Italy was conquered by the allies in 1943 due to Mussolini's defeat and demise from 1943 to 1945, Wolfgang put his son down as stopped at a waterfall, but were encountered by Eurasian Wolves, which being chased by the wolves and were blocked by another waterfall, Wolfgang made Dragomir hide and Wolfgang made the wolves chased him to give Dragomir time to escape to the border of Allied-Occupied Italy, but Wolfgang was ambushed by another waterfall, which Wolfgang jumped off and swim to the rock with injured legs due to jumping in the hard water, but the waterfall disintegrated after lightning struck, the waterfall disintegrated and fell off the cliff in a huge avalanche with the big rock falling directly at Wolfgang, no time or chance to escape from the rock he was laying on because of his injured legs, both the rock and avalanche of peaces of the shattered waterfall struck Wolfgang to his death, with his son rescued by the U.S. Army and brought to the United States, which was part of Wolfgang's plan for his son's survival from World War 2, but Wolfgang was supposed to go with his son to America, which was originally planned. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Fictional Character Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family